A Remus Lupin Meltdown
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: A short fluff with the loveable Remus Lupin and my own alter ego.


Jessica blinked rapidly as she stared at the wizard in-front of her; she had heard him, but didn't quite comprehend what he had said. Now she understood all the words but the actual concept behind them had probably killed a few brain cells in her head.

". . . You're what now?"

Severus let out an annoyed sigh as he pressed a hand to his forehead; he was clearly agitated and highly out of his element but seriously. Had he just said that to her?

"For the last time, I am here to acquire your company tomorrow evening for supper"  
>"Yeah, I comprehended that part; the part my brain can't process is WHY?"<p>

Jessica watched as Severus gained a thoroughly shocked and disgusted look on his face as he took a giant step away from her door. As if she burned him with her words.

"Were you not the one pining over me at the Weasley's shack? Staring off into space; her eyes misted with tears"  
>"Who the hell told you I was pining over you?"<br>"That bloody werewolf, I swear, if this just another joke by him and that mongrel I'll actually kill them this time!"

The younger of the two Slytherins let out a small giggle as she leaned in the doorway; how Remus had managed to pull Severus Snape out of, bookish, tall and adorable she'd never know. Now the image of Severus Snape holding badly wilting roses while attempting to ask her out made perfect sense.

"It isn't a joke because he actually thinks I'm in love with you"  
>"And why in the hell would he think that?"<br>"Because at the Burrow I was attempting not to cry because Tonks announced her pregnancy, he would never guess that it was him that I was upset over. And we are very similar"

Severus' rabid pacing stopped immediately as her words filled the hall; he gained an apologetic and sympathetic look quite different from his usual sour demeanor.

"You know what that feels like don't you Severus?"  
>"Sadly, I do. We can still have supper together; there is no need for it to be romantic"<br>"And have a Laura Derux bounty out on my head no thank you"

Jessica held up her hands in a slightly defensive position but managed to give the Potions Master a smile as he nodded curtly before stalking out of the corridor. Laura was going to be mighty upset with her when Severus finally found her. Sighing softly the twenty year old slipped back into her chambers locking the door behind her.

Honestly; Severus Snape as adorable and bookish? What was Remus thinking when he connected those three things together?

Round the corner in a different corridor Remus Lupin was sitting with his back against the wall in total shock; he had been spying, silently coaxing Severus in hopes to lend some Gryffindor courage but he was leaving the corridor.

And Jessica had just admitted that she was in love with him. Him, Remus. Was that even bloody possible; she had never said anything, or shown any signs of . . . that night at the party! When he and Tonks had announced her pregnancy and their engagement Jessica had faltered when she congratulated the two of them before disappearing into the crowd.

He had found her crying in an arm chair but he had assumed it was because of Severus; not because of him? And what had just happened.

"Moony! Moony what's the matter?"

Remus was finally startled by the four hands shaking him, staring up he glanced from his best friend to his pseudo-god son; both of them giving him a frightened look, he was sure he had a similar one on his face.

"Remus what's the matter, we've been calling you for like an hour" Sirius was concerned as the man he had known nearly all his life seemed to be grasping for words; like he could barely breathe.

"Sirius. . .oh Gods Sirius I just made the biggest mistake of my life"  
>"Pre-wedding jitters already? It's been two weeks Moony"<br>"It wasn't Severus! It wasn't Severus Padfoot it was me!"

Sirius merely shook his head lightly as he stared at his friend; he wasn't making a bit of sense at the moment.

"Okay, I'll follow as soon as you start making sense"  
>"What I told Severus after we returned to Hogwarts about Jessica wanting to be with him was lie! It was me! She was crying at the party because of me; dammit what did I do!"<p>

Sirius couldn't help but groan softly as his best friend rushed down the corridor; only to pivot on his heel, grab at his hair and repeat once more "What have I done!" followed by a "I've ruined everything" which lead to the famous "She'll never forgive me"

Turning to his god-son; who was clearly confused, he motioned for the seventeen year old to go on without him. It looked like it was time for another "Remus Lupin I've Ruined My Life Meltdown"

"Is he going to be alright Sirius?"  
>"After he manages to rip some of his hair out and panics for an hour or two yes"<br>"Can I stay and watch?"

Harry snickered as Sirius cast him a shocked look before moving to strike him on the back of the head, narrowly missing as the Hero of the Wizarding World ducked at just the right moment before turning and walking down the opposite corridor.

Turning back to his friend, who was fast heading for a nervous breakdown, Sirius let out another pain-filled groan before shuffling after the werewolf absentmindedly calling his name, knowing good and well that the only thing Remus Lupin heard right now as the train-wreck inside his skull.

A Remus Lupin I've Ruined My Life Meltdown took all day; and this one would be no different.


End file.
